


【夏麦夏 新年贺文】手工奇迹

by BrendaPhobia



Category: Mycroft Holmes Series - Janina Woods, Mycroft Holmes Series - Quinn Fawcett, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: House.M.D. spn, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendaPhobia/pseuds/BrendaPhobia
Summary: 时间线为Mary去世大概一年后。逻辑线自认已理顺，不顺欢迎指出。灵感有借鉴spn，House.M.D。医学知识全部来自医疗剧与百度百科。轻拍。





	【夏麦夏 新年贺文】手工奇迹

**Author's Note:**

> 楔子  
> John正站在梯子上帮Mrs.Hudson挂圣诞装饰，Sherlock突然闯进屋，吓得他差点摔下来。  
>   Sherlock看起来挺开心。事实上，有点太过开心了。要知道他一向对圣诞节不怎么感兴趣，能让他不顾形象的哼起歌来的，若非药物，就只有——  
>   “John，我亲爱的搭档，我得到了一个案子！”

Ⅰ  
  Molly用力拉开一个冰柜，然后在John的帮助下把一具尸体拖到解剖台上。Sherlock在一旁兴奋的搓手，却不肯上前帮忙。  
  Molly掀开尸体上的白布，一具苍白赤裸的男尸展现在三人面前。  
  “他是附近街上的流浪汉，”Molly介绍道。“前天死于胃穿孔引发的大出血。”  
  “有什么奇怪吗？”John既是不解，又带着佳节期间对命案的抵触。“冬天确实是露宿者死亡的高发期。”  
  “是这样没错。”Molly随手拿一支活检取样用的粗大针管，去戳解剖台上那堆了无生机的有机物。“可是符合这个规律的死因大多与寒冷有关，大出血可没什么季节性，况且胃穿孔很难引发这么大的出血量。鉴于出血部位并非仅限于胃袋，此外的脾脏，肾脏，肝脏均有波及，因而死因分析认为他疑似患有自身免疫性疾病。这能解释内脏的大范围大量出血。”  
  John点点头。“我是外科医生，对免疫科不熟悉。但是这说法能解释他的死亡不是吗？”  
  “问题出在随后的解剖过程中。”Molly点点男尸的肚皮。“我没有发现任何病灶。没有病变的组织，没有坏死，什么都没有。他就像一个健康人被强加了重症病人的死法。”  
  太平间一时寂静无声。  
  “错了。”Sherlock突然出声。他保持着沉思的姿势用手指抵着下巴，眼睛紧盯着空无一物的地面。但飞快的语速，使他的话听起来不乏深思熟虑。“这人不只是一个流浪汉，一开始的方向就错了。”  
Ⅱ  
  “我不明白，”John小跑着跟上阔步走出的Sherlock。“你既然已经确定了死者不是流浪汉，为什么还要让我去找Lestrade看街口的监控录像？”  
  Sherlock在出口处的门前戛然停步，像畏惧了即将扑面的风刃似的。  
  “我的朋友，”他夸张的苦笑着，整理围巾的指节有些泛白，还蜿蜒着几道干纹。“你刚才真的听见我的话了吗？”  
  “呃……”John翻着眼睛回忆。“对于流浪汉来说，他的身材太过强壮健康；眼部皱纹不对称，一边上眼皮习惯性下垂；骨骼存在典型部位的僵直变形，手掌也有很典型的茧子。你说他是个狙击手。”  
  “我既没有说他不是流浪汉，也没有说他是狙击手。”Sherlock烦躁的挠挠鼻尖。“我说他’不只是流浪汉‘。监控能告诉我们他是兼职，转业，还是角色扮演。去看看他从什么时候’流落街头‘的。”  
Ⅲ  
  “这倒很像Sherlock的作风。”Lestrade一边咔哒咔哒的点着鼠标，一边饶有兴致的对John的抱怨作出评价。  
  平日有专员管理警局内部资料库，若是因案件需要而调阅，通常还要搞定一番繁琐手续。但现在是星期五的下午，而且明天就是平安夜了。警员们当然对期盼已久的长假更感兴趣，所以今天Lestrade假公济私的不费吹灰之力。  
  “喏，那个街道的监控，都在这个文件夹里了。”Lestrade叩叩液晶屏幕，起身为John空出座位。然后他侧身让过一名一边补妆一边往门外冲的女警，坐在了John对面的椅子上。  
  “只有这么多吗？”John点开文件夹，里面按照日期整齐排布着不少视频文件。但是日期显示监控视频最早只到半个月前。“再之前呢？”  
  “每到月底我们会覆盖半个月之前的监控视频。十二月由于放假，我们会提前覆盖。你来晚了，如果是今天上午，就能看到十一月中旬至今的文件。”Lestrade遗憾的耸耸肩膀，表示爱莫能助。或许是因为来打扰他的只有John，没有混世魔王Sherlock，他倒是满不在乎的样子。  
  “明天晚上你和Sherlock还是在221B办派对吗？”Lestrade转换话题。作为一个年纪渐长的单身汉，他竟然有点喜欢去年221B的派对。在节日里Sherlock的讨厌也丝毫不减，但是那个平日唯恐避之不及的出租屋却能燃起旺盛的暖意。  
  “Mrs.Hudson是这么打算的。”John自然的接过了话题，他也不怎么热衷于在圣诞节陪某个疯狂的侦探查案。他打开视频文件，一边心不在焉的瞥着屏幕，一边和Lestrade闲聊。“但即使有派对，大概也只能在一楼举办了。明天就是平安夜，可Sherlock甚至不允许往二楼搬一棵圣诞树。”  
  “噢。他一向讨厌给屋子挂圣诞装饰。”Lestrade深以为然。  
  “不，以前他只是自己不动手，今年他甚至不允许我们来布置了。”John发出头疼的叹息。“都怪他和Mycroft打的那个赌。”  
  “你是说‘谁输了谁就帮对方布置圣诞装饰’的那个赌吗？”Lestrade惊讶的抓抓头发。“那个玩笑还没有作废吗？我看根本不可能分出输赢。”  
  “我也不认为Sherlock对这么荒谬的赌约认真了。”John顺手把监控视频的播放倍速增加。“我看他只是找个借口不让我们动他的屋子。毕竟他真的很讨厌圣诞节。”  
  “那个赌约本身就是个悖论。”Lestrade一语中的。“‘如果Sherlock能向Mycroft证明神话的真实性，Sherlock胜；如果Mycroft能使Sherlock做出虔诚的祈祷，Mycroft胜’。我说，除非Sherlock能证明神话的真实性，不然他不可能会祈祷的。他们根本不会分出输赢，只能光秃秃的过节了。”  
  John赞同的点头，但他的动作突然僵住了。  
  死者踉跄的身影终于出现在了录像中。  
Ⅳ  
  当Mycroft打开门时，Sherlock觉得自己像是一头扎进了温泉池子里。  
  房子里暖气开得很足，开门的Mycroft大概刚洗过澡，裹挟着湿润的水汽。洞开的门此刻像一只巨兽大张的嘴，湿热又流着牛奶沐浴乳味的口水。  
  “Sherlock?" Mycroft惊讶的挑挑眉毛。”请进。出什么事了吗？“  
  Sherlock走进玄关，立刻把外套脱掉了。屋里太热，Mycroft常年苍白的脸都被熏出了两朵红晕。但他只穿了一件不算厚的浴袍，所以对他来说温度大概是适宜的。  
  Mycroft在客厅的沙发上坐下。少见的不正式的装束使他看起来比平时幼稚了不少。  
  ”找我有什么事？“他又问了一遍。Sherlock总是避免和他见面，到他的住处拜访更是少之又少。再加上对方此时一言不发，实在是叫人有些担心。  
  Sherlock有些尴尬。他清楚自己一向无事不登三宝殿，但今天例外，他搜肠刮肚也找不出合适的理由。  
  原本他只是去Mycroft的办公室，想行方便查些内部资料。但敬业的大英政府居然不在那里，这多少有些令他意外，他不禁猜想Mycroft的伤势是否恶化了。当他反应过来时，已经站在了兄长的府邸门口。  
  得不到答案的Mycroft索性不再追问，自顾自从茶几底下搬出一个医药箱，然后把浴袍的领口扯松，解掉颈窝处被水打湿的绷带。  
  Mycroft前天遭遇了暗杀，一发子弹擦破了颈动脉。他昨天刚从失血过多的昏迷中醒来。  
  偌大的房子恢复了寂静，只有中央空调呼呼的吹着暖风。Sherlock站在玄关有些不知所措，于是也走进客厅里。  
  伤口在颈部右后侧。Mycroft上药的动作很扭曲，看起来可笑又可怜。Sherlock绕到他的身后，拿过药瓶和棉签。  
  ”低头。“Sherlock简短的下令。  
  Mycroft迟疑一下，慢慢窝下脖子，露出了狰狞的伤口。  
  Sherlock慢吞吞的把棉签浸入药液，拔出来，又慢慢浸入。Mycroft等的时间久了，紧绷的肩膀放松下来。  
  Sherlock于是毫无预兆的把棉签按在伤口上，满意的察觉到Mycroft触电一样耸起肩膀。  
  ”嘘，嘘。放松。“Sherlock毫不掩饰语气中的笑意。他伸手按住Mycroft的脖子，使他把头再次埋下去。  
  Sherlock手指冰凉，Mycroft几乎要团成团缩起来。但始作俑者乐在其中。尽管屋里暖气足的让他鼻尖冒汗，但只有当手也暖和了，全身才不觉得冷。  
  触感就像把手插进妈妈晾在桌上的蛋糕胚。  
  Sherlock终于开始认真的完成自己擦药的任务。他坐在沙发扶手上，仔细的用棉签碾过伤口。黄色的药液在失血后的苍白皮肤上留下一块形状不规则的补丁，很难看。Sherlock仔细的填补补丁不规则的边缘，小补丁被越涂越大，但并未因此展现出美感。于是他就继续涂抹，像给瓷器上釉。  
  他几乎要把Mycroft右边的肩胛骨整个涂黄，但浴袍的领子成为了阻碍。Sherlock有些气恼的掖一掖那领子，从后领能将Mycroft的肩背一览无余。他弓着背，因此脊椎处可见一串错落有致的凸起。  
  如果不是那一通电话，Mycroft怀疑自己会被Sherlock整个涂成黄色。  
  ”什么时候？“Sherlock冲着手机说。Mycroft感觉身后那支横冲直撞的棉签消失了，他松了一口气。  
  ”前天。死者前天死之前才出现在事发街道。“John在电话那端说。  
  Sherlock的目光锁死在手边的伤口上。有一些联系似乎露出了端倪，但他的思考无法继续了。Mycroft突然站起身，他却来不及挪开自己捏着棉签悬停的手。  
  撕裂的动脉伤口泵出大量鲜血，Sherlock手足无措。  
Ⅴ  
  ”你是说，死者就是暗杀Mycroft的狙击手？“John惊讶的看着Sherlock换下染血的衬衣。  
  ”我说‘可能是’。“Sherlock横躺进沙发。从Mycroft宽敞整洁的住处回到221B，他无法没有落差感。  
  ”那我们可以结案了。Mycroft不会放过那人，大概就是他干的。“John对于能在圣诞节之前结案很满意。他怀里的Rosie像是替爸爸开心，咿咿呀呀的挥舞着粉拳。  
  Rosie穿着红色的上衣和绿色的小裙子，头顶还戴着麋鹿帽。挥手时衣袖上金色铃铛吵得Sherlock不胜其烦。  
  ”我说过，谁也不许往屋子里带圣诞饰物！“Sherlock轻轻朝Rosie丢了个纸团，小姑娘咯咯笑起来。  
  John干脆把Rosie放到Sherlock腿上。”说起来，你到底为什么讨厌圣诞节？“他问出了一直好奇的问题。  
  ”因为Mycroft那家伙喜欢圣诞节。每年圣诞他高兴的像个傻子，我就害怕自己也遗传了智力上的缺陷。“Sherlock没好气的敷衍。”说到底，节日有什么好喜欢的。人们不过是找个理由狂欢罢了。“  
  ”礼物总是令人期待的嘛。“John嘟囔着放过了这个问题。似乎一切关于Sherlock自己的疑问，最终都指向同一个无解的谜团——他到底为什么总和Mycroft过不去？  
  Sherlock的手机响了。是Molly。他迫不及待的接起来，希望能得到新的线索。  
Ⅵ  
  医院的太平间，Sherlock面对着再次被拖出来的男尸陷入思考。  
  Molly托着电脑进门。”这是其他十一具尸体的记录。尸体本身都已经被处理掉了，但是死因诊断还有记载。“  
  Sherlock接过电脑，点开文件大致翻阅。记录实在敷衍，只有日期和直接致死原因。  
  但屏幕上死亡日期工整的令人毛骨悚然。今年的一月二十一日是第一名死者的死亡时间，往后是每个月的二十一日。截至前天‘流浪汉’死亡，即今年十二月二十一日，一共出现了十二名死者，每一名都毙命于当月二十一日。  
  “你挑出他们的原因是？”Sherlock冲Molly扬扬下巴。  
  “死因存疑。”Molly立即回答。“致死原因与客观身份信息相符度低，比如这个死于心脏病的运动员，他去世时甚至并没有在剧烈运动。”  
  “和‘流浪汉’的情况一样啊……”John喃喃道。他意识到这并不是简单的案件。  
  “为什么现在才发现？这种问题医院也应该关注吧？”Sherlock语气有些怨怼。  
  “人的生命很脆弱，毫无病灶的自然死亡并不十分罕见。”Molly低声辩驳。“况且其他死者不像‘流浪汉’那样身份不明。若非亲友和司法部门要求，医院不能进行解剖。我其实不能确定他们的死有问题，只是怀疑。今天解剖了‘流浪汉’，我才忍不住调出另外几个存疑的档案看看。日期的巧合也是刚刚发现。我以前没有留意死亡时间。”  
  Sherlock不再苛责，他完全为这个诡异的连环命案而沸腾了。  
  “这么说，这个死者与前天的暗杀无关？”John若有所思。“也对，Mycroft昨天刚脱离危险，‘流浪汉’可是前天就死了。”  
  “不能断言。”Sherlock站起身来。他看看时间，“今天要通宵了。”  
Ⅶ  
  Mycroft住院的楼层透着一股阴森又严肃的寒气，让人一出电梯门就不禁轻声慢语，屏气凝神。  
  Sherlock径直走到门口站着两个壮汉的病房前。大概是Anthea提前叮嘱过，他和John两人很容易就被放进去了。可病房里的情景让他有轻微的错位感。  
  Mycroft直挺挺的躺在病床上，脖子被缠的严严实实，白色的绷带从病号服的领口探出来。床头的输液架上挂着血袋，他正在输血。  
  但是Harry居然也穿着病号服，坐在床边的椅子上。因为“The woman”，Sherlock对于这个男人颇为印象深刻。他知道Harry是Mycroft的同窗兼同事，但病友也有必要一起当吗？  
  “Hey，Sherlock。”Harry很温和的笑着问候。  
  病房里原本的凝重气氛再明显不过，可Harry不仅毫不尴尬的假装若无其事，还一点走开让出私人空间的意思都没有。那态度简直就像在说“大人说事儿小孩靠边”。  
  Sherlock有点恼怒。他重重的拉过一张椅子坐下。  
  “怎么了？你今天真的很奇怪。”Mycroft哑着嗓子。“到底出什么事了？”  
  Sherlock没有理会Mycroft，而是冲着Harry说：“请你回避一下。我有事要说。“虽然这个男人一副自来熟的样子，Sherlock却保持着谨慎。  
  “如果有什么需要的权限，你可以找Anthea。如果爸妈问起来，你什么也不用解释，过两天我来说。”Mycroft却是驱逐的口气。  
  Sherlock被激怒了。他刚要爆发，Anthea进了门。  
  Harry终于识趣的离开房间，不窥探Mycroft的工作事务。但Sherlock无视Anthea的逼视和John的推搡，坐在椅子上稳如泰山。  
  “算了，”Mycroft的声音听起来疲惫又无奈。“不用管他。”  
  Anthea顺从的不再用眼神驱赶Sherlock，清清嗓子开始了汇报：“暗杀者还没有抓到，但在事发地两个街区之外的垃圾场里找到了一把狙击枪。弹道分析和子弹吻合。那把枪上有大量的指纹，我们的人正在对照搜寻。”  
  ”不错，继续吧。“Mycroft沉吟片刻。”什么样的狙击手既会把枪打偏，又忘记处理指纹啊。“  
Ⅷ  
  “这下可以确定与Mycroft无关了吧。”John坐在医院走廊的长椅上，打着哈欠的问对面的Sherlock。  
  “暂时可以……”Sherlock看着Anthea出门对Harry点头致意，后者很自觉的又走进了Mycroft的病房。“我要Harry的医疗记录。”  
  “没可能的。”一旁的Anthea头也不抬。“他那种级别的官员，诊断和住院不会留下记录。一定是立即销毁。”  
  “看来我们要去翻医疗垃圾站了。”Sherlock轻快的吹了声口哨，却丝毫没有要动的意思。“要是我得了艾滋病，你负责向Mycroft证明我没有聚众混用注射器。”  
  “你威胁也没用。不存在的东西我拿不到。”Anthea把手机丢进挎包，很有风情的翻了个白眼。”但是Mr.Holmes掌握所有要员的用药清单，也是唯一的存档。或许你有兴趣看看？“  
Ⅸ  
  John紧张兮兮的把一张纸质的用药清单钉在出租屋斑驳的墙壁上。Sherlock则大大咧咧的掏出手机拍了几张照片。  
  ”嘿！“John赶紧用手捂上。”不是不准留下备份记录吗？“  
  ”Anthea既然把这东西给我，肯定早已做好了最坏的准备。“Sherlock满不在乎的跃上沙发。”快来看看吧，医生。我们要在天亮之前理出头绪来。“  
  ”可我不觉得那位‘Harry’先生和我们的案子有什么关系……“虽然这么说着，John依然凑近了仔细看着那张清单。  
  ”一切反常都是突破口！“Sherlock在沙发上伸着懒腰。”你难道觉得Mycroft那群人平常也在医院开会吗？“  
  John不再搭茬，专心的去看清单。  
  凝血剂，o型血，凝血剂，o型浓缩血小板，强的松，O型血，凝血剂，o型浓缩血小板，麻醉剂，甲基强的松龙，吗啡，Simulect，吗啡，强的松……  
  Sherlock默念清单的内容，在心中模拟着救治过程。  
  ”Molly说‘好像健康人被强加了重症病人的死法’。那么这些‘健康人’是被强加了谁的死法呢？“  
Ⅹ  
  寂静的深夜，楼下停车的声音格外明晰。Sherlock闻声下楼开门，门外Anthea刚刚站定。  
  ”给你，“Anthea递给Sherlock一沓牛皮纸密封袋。”今年所有的用药清单。“这个忙乱了一整天的女人在午夜的路灯下依然神采奕奕。  
  ”谢谢。“Sherlock着实被她的敬业与高效震惊了。”辛苦了。“  
  ”不用谢。“Anthea也为Sherlock的客气礼貌而惊讶。”有事可以随时找我。“  
  Sherlock在目送Anthea转身上车后，也关门上楼。  
  ”我们要找什么？“John看着铺满地面的文件一筹莫展。  
  ”我们来cosplay Molly，做死因分析。“Sherlock揉揉眼睛。”如果那些用药记录的主人死了，他们的死因可能是什么。“  
  黑夜转瞬即逝。  
  窗外的街灯同时熄灭，晨光洒入窗子。Sherlock从纸堆里抬起头来，对面的John已经趴在桌上睡着了。  
  他活动一下肩膀和手腕，然后从John手肘底下抽出一张纸，上面写着两人彻夜未眠的成果：  
  总计103人  
  致幻/麻醉/兴奋剂等成瘾性药物摄入者58人（包括Sherlock.Holmes）。  
  治疗用药物摄入者45人。经推断其中26人死亡概率极低（15人感染STD，11人为轻伤或小病）。  
  其余死亡概率较高的19人中，14人曾被抢救（8人为重伤，疑似暗杀造成；6人因急病发作，分别为哮喘，癫痫，心脏病，过敏性休克，不明原因窒息，中风）。  
  另5人疑似长期重病。2人长期化疗；2人疑似做过器官移植手术，长期摄入免疫抑制剂；1人（即Harry）疑似患有免疫系统疾病。  
  注：①103人均为男性  
         ②Mycroft.Holmes的用药清单未提供。  
  Sherlock又拿出手机调阅来自Molly的关于十一具尸体的资料：  
  一月二十一日 男性 心脏病；  
  二月二十一日 男性 麻醉药品摄入过量；  
  三月二十一日 男性 医疗事故；  
  四月二十一日 男性 狂犬病；  
  五月二十一日 男性 心脏排异反应；  
  六月二十一日 男性 颅内贯穿伤；  
  七月二十一日 男性 过敏；  
  八月二十一日 男性 窒息；  
  九月二十一日 男性 肝脏排异反应；  
  十月二十一日 男性 脑瘤手术事故；  
  十一月二十一日 男性 窒息。  
XI  
  Anthea端坐在医院长廊里的椅子上，膝头放着一个小巧的笔记本电脑，十指在键盘上跳跃的飞快。突然她瞥到斜前方电梯显示的楼层数正在上升，一丝不太愉快的预感侵袭了她。  
  电梯门开了，走出来的果然是Sherlock。  
  ”Mr.Holmes在休息。“Anthea站起身抢先说。”我不建议你现在进去。“  
  ”我不找他。“Sherlock把提神用的香烟按灭在垃圾桶顶部。”那个Harry在哪间病房？“  
  Anthea略有迟疑，但还是为Sherlock指出了Harry的病房。  
  Sherlock点头致谢，阔步走到那屋门前，推门便入。  
  Harry看起来气色还好。他倚着床头，正在看一份报纸。看见Sherlock不请自来，也不恼怒，反而微笑着示意对方在窗边的椅子上坐下。  
  Sherlock也不客气，拉过椅子就坐。他飞快地瞥了几眼屋里的摆设，想要得出一些线索。但这个病房平平无奇。  
  ”我来祝贺你逃过一死。“Sherlock的试探堪称口不择言，粗鲁极了。但他心中颇为紧张，并且小心地观察着Harry的反应。  
  Harry有一瞬间的讶异，但很快就神色如常。“你哥哥向你说起了我的病吗？真是受宠若惊。”他满面笑容的放下报纸。“系统性免疫疾病，这次发作确实惊险，能脱离危险真是好运。”  
  Sherlock不信只有疾病那么简单，正想追问，手机突然震动了起来。是Molly打电话来了。  
  Harry比了个但接无妨的手势，Sherlock赶紧接起了电话。  
  “Sherlock,”Molly的声音有些疑惑。“一群特工把‘流浪汉’的尸体带走了。他们说是Anthea的指令。你清楚是什么情况吗？“  
  “我马上就能知道。”Sherlock起身出门，避开Harry，想去找Anthea。“你解剖时发现死因存疑，是指有非自然死亡的迹象吗？”  
  “恰恰相反，”Molly解释。“如果他有被外力伤害的痕迹，内出血反而容易解释。但是那具尸体没有任何外伤，完全是没有外力干预的情况下发生内出血。”  
  “那么下毒呢？”Sherlock追问。  
  “他没有中毒的症状，毒素化验呈阴性。”Molly继续解释。“他的死因完全归咎于内脏物理上破损出血，没有内脏因毒素衰竭的迹象。这不可能是人为的。”  
  “和系统性免疫疾病的死亡症状一致？”  
  “完全一致，也是目前唯一的解释，除了他没有这个病。”  
  Sherlock挂断电话，他没有在走廊里看见Anthea，于是径直朝Mycroft的病房走去。门口的保镖依然没有阻拦他的意思，他得以长驱直入。  
  “……找到了他的尸体。已经把尸体带走了。”Anthea瞥了一眼来者，面不改色的继续汇报工作，仿佛没有被打断。  
  “为什么要带走‘流浪汉’的尸体？”Sherlock开门见山。“你们跟他的死有什么关系？”  
  “你怎么卷入的这件事？”Mycroft的语气有着少见的紧张与急切。他的声音更沙哑了，透着浓重的疲态与狼狈。“从什么时候？”  
  “你心虚了。”Sherlock笃定的说。“你干了什么？”  
  其实刚才听了Molly的解说，Sherlock对于此事系人为已不抱太大希望。但眼前Mycroft的慌乱让他重有疑虑。  
  “我没有干什么。”Mycroft重重咳了几声。“你也什么都不许干！”  
  Sherlock走到床头蹲下，盯着Mycroft的眼睛。那双浅蓝色的眼睛不复平常的严厉，反而慌张的眨动了几下，闭上了。Sherlock这才注意到对方的脸色酡红，嘴唇却毫无血色。他把手搭在Mycroft的额头上，滚烫。  
  ”你在发烧。“Sherlock又用手背附上Mycroft同样滚烫的脸颊。”温度很高。“  
  ”只是普通的输血反应。“Mycroft依旧不肯睁开眼睛，像是害怕与Sherlock那善于洞穿谎言的眼对视。”我今年已经输血两次了，反应很剧烈。“  
  Mycroft微微扭头，想摆脱Sherlock的手掌。但是他失败了。于是他开口道：”我不方便给你收拾烂摊子，你最好不要轻举妄动。“他用有气无力的语气放了一句没有杀伤力的狠话，然后把眼睛睁开一条缝。看见Sherlock没有动弹，便一扑簌睫毛又闭上了眼。  
XII  
  Sherlock坐在221B的沙发上又陷入了沉思。  
  ”我想到了死神的故事，“John也被扑朔迷离的案情搞得头痛，索性开始发散思维。”死神不能决定死者的数量，死因和死亡时间，但是有权挑选死者的身份。是死神挑选了那十二个死者。“  
  ”你是说Mycroft是死神吗？“Sherlock居然没有立即对这个话题表示鄙夷。  
  “他天天穿着黑色西装，挺符合死神的形象。”John也颇感新奇的和Sherlock讨论着灵异话题。  
  “死神不能选择时间的话……那为什么是每月二十一日？”Sherlock喃喃自语。“哈，说不定我能赢了这次打赌。”  
  他在记忆宫殿中搜寻有关某月二十一日的信息。  
  死亡，疼痛，鲜血，二十一日……  
  “John！去年我……中枪，”他小心地不提到Mary的名字。“就是十二月二十一日！”  
XIII  
  John再次踏入Sherlock治疗枪伤的医院，心脏仍为亡妻而抽痛。  
  “那天晚上……”被询问的医生回忆道，“你的确很危险。”  
  “怎么会……”John忍不住为Mary辩解。“Sherlock，你说Mary故意射击了不致命的地方……”  
  “只是没有立即致命罢了。如果击中了脾脏或是肝脏，他可能撑不到医院。”医生回答了John。“他伤到了肺，留给抢救的时间多一些。”  
  “抢救过程中有什么异常吗？”Sherlock问。  
  “抢救很成功，你运气不错。”医生被问的莫名其妙。“如果你指异常好运，抢救期间你一度心脏停跳，瞳孔也失去了反应。我们几乎认为你不会醒来了，但你创造了奇迹。”  
  医院大门处一阵喧闹，几名护士推着急救床跑来。  
  “抱歉，我还在工作，你们可以去祷告室坐坐。虽然不知道你们到底在困扰什么，但医院里祷告室是最能使人感到安慰的地方。”医生说完就快步离开了。  
XIV  
  祷告室的外观普通极了。但内部装饰的像个迷你教堂，与医院冷酷的白色装修非常不同。尽管是佳节前夕的清晨，但疾病和死亡不会休假。祷告室里已经零星坐有祈祷者。  
  Sherlock素来百无禁忌，在教堂里口无遮拦也是常有的事，甚至对虔诚的信仰者出言讽刺还能作为他的娱乐。  
  但在医院的祷告室里，他做不到了。  
  信仰或许是虚无缥缈的，但死亡却无比沉重；向上帝祈求一头金发的少女或许是可笑的，但没人能说向上帝祈求生命的人贪婪。  
  “这真的有用吗？”Sherlock故作轻松的耸耸肩。他的声音在狭小安静的祷告室里清晰响亮，但不同于其他教堂，他并没有遭受信徒们的怒目而视。甚至没有人向他投来一瞥。  
  只有神父闻言慢吞吞的踱过来，和他说话：“你认为呢？”  
  Sherlock对神职人员一向没好气：“我不知道。难道你知道？”  
  好脾气的神父没有恼火。  
  “去年大概也是这个时候，有一个人进门也问了和你一样的问题。他的弟弟受了重伤，到达医院之后心脏停跳了。绝大部分神父都会说‘上帝自有安排’或者‘如果对上帝只有索求和怀疑，那你不是真诚的信徒’这样的话。这也是学校和信仰教给我们的标准回答。  
  我一直是虔诚的信徒，我渴望到正规的教堂里工作，和有真正信仰的子民接受净化。我在祷告室刚上岗时郁闷极了，我很难感受到纯粹的信仰。  
  作为信徒，祈祷时内心应该是平静的。即使愿望一时没有达成，也因为信任上帝，而相信命运自有有更好的安排。但在这里，罪恶者居然也能毫不愧疚的索要，没有信仰的人也装模做样的祈祷，甚至有死者的家属来闹事，对上帝口吐不敬之语。我厌恶这里的功利，但是为了工作也学会了不少应对方法。  
  于是那天，我也这么问，‘你认为呢？’  
  那人说：‘我不信神。但我现在希望有神，我希望我错了。’  
  我很少见到这么坦率的人，于是忍不住继续和他说话：‘即使有神，你们这些无神论者怎么好意思祈祷？你们的虚伪，固执，愚顽不化，难道不使你们愧于面对上帝吗？’  
  他说：‘我能弥补。我的错不能用来惩罚他。’  
  我突然意识到这些人并不是功利。功利是精明的捡便宜，但是这些人不计成本，把自己剖开来任人挑拣有价值的部分，贱卖也愿意，只要能用于交换。如果现有的不够，未来也可以拿来印成空头支票。傻子怎么会功利呢？  
  我的老师讲过一个故事。有一对恋人，女孩病的快死了，上帝不理会男孩的祈祷，但是地狱的死神说可以用男孩的命来换女孩的。男孩做了交换，可是看见女孩健康的笑脸又不舍得离开。死神又说他可以再给男孩一年时间，但是这一年里每月的这一天，男孩必须再找两人交换生死。男孩同意了，又陪伴了女孩一年之后去了地狱。原本男孩可以上天堂，但是他和女孩交换生死扰乱了秩序，天堂便不能要他。尽管如此他本不用去地狱。可是之后他又害死了十二条无辜的生命，这样一来他只能跟着死神到地狱去。  
  这个寓言原本在布道时用于教导信徒切忌强求，切忌贪婪。但在祷告室反而不起作用。去年见到那个人，我才理解一二。  
  所以我现在这样回答你：只要你想要，就去祈求，否则不配说自己尽力了。怀疑是留给有选择的人的。“  
XV  
  神父不知道什么时候离开了。Sherlock一直不做声，John不知所措。  
  ”喂，你……怎么了？不会真的被说动了吧？“John觉得有点可笑。”也对，你连地球绕着太阳转都不知道，挺适合去搞反科学宗教工作……”  
  Sherlock打断他：“你说，我也像清单上那些人一样，死法被移植给了别人。那会是谁死于枪伤呢？”  
  John瞠目结舌：“不是吧，你清醒一点，输血反应很常见的。频繁输血肯定对身体有害……”  
  这次打断他的是手机铃声。  
  Sherlock接起电话，是Lestrade。  
  “Sherlock，快来医院！”他的声音紧张又疑惑。“我不知道Mycroft出什么事了，但是全城探长以上级别的警官都被叫到了医院楼下，荷枪实弹！”  
  通过听筒还能听见震耳欲聋的直升机旋翼声，和对讲机的滋滋声。  
XVI  
  电梯门已经被封锁了，Sherlock是在Lestrade的掩护下从消防梯爬上顶层的。  
  顶层好像更加死寂了。没有保镖，连Anthea也不知去向。  
  Mycroft倒是不发烧了，脸上的潮红褪去，只剩下死气沉沉的灰白。他睁着眼睛，眼神没有焦点。  
  “Sherlly?”他听到响动，脱口而出。但随机又自嘲的笑笑。“抱歉，我失血很多，现在不太能看见东西。Harry?"  
  Sherlock不说话。他不知道该说什么。他只是在床边蹲下，下巴搁在褥子上。  
  就这样静默了一会儿，Mycroft迟疑又吃力的抬起手，把手放在了Sherlock头上。  
  Sherlock感觉那冰凉纤细的手指，温柔的拨弄了几下自己的头发。  
  ”Sherlock。“是叹息一样轻的声音，但从中溢出了汪洋那么多的惊喜。  
  Sherlock蹲的腿麻了，他想拉来一个凳子。但是他一动，发间的手就抓住了他的头发。  
  “别走！”又是脱口而出。但是很快的改口了：“我是说，等会儿再走。一小会儿。”  
  Sherlock只好慢慢的换成单膝跪地的姿势。  
  “我有话要对你说。但是你要闭上眼睛听。”Mycroft喘了口气。“闭上了吗？”  
  “嗯。”Sherlock撒谎。  
  但是他骗不过Mycroft。  
  Sherlock感觉自己发间的手指开始向下移动，于是只好无奈的闭上了眼。 那只手覆盖住他的眼睛。  
  “我很抱歉，没能保护好你的朋友。我对不起Mary，我没能早点抓住那个叛徒。她朝你开枪，我曾经想杀她，我错了。我对不起John，我不该骗他说你死了。他应该找到一个平凡的妻子，幸福美满。我做错了。”Mycroft飞快地说完一大串话，急促的大口呼吸。“我对你照顾不周，他们能替我照顾你，真善良。谢谢。”  
   ”闭嘴吧！“Sherlock恶狠狠的吼。”你是觉得自己快死了，所以才急着忏悔。别想骗走我的原谅。真的愧疚，就好起来再道一次歉啊！“  
  Mycroft顺从的沉默了，手指却不安分的沿着Sherlock的眉毛来回描。  
  ”Sherlock，你会为我祈祷吗？“  
  ”会。“ 该死的神父。 ”祈祷完我就算尽力了，你就不能再支使我干什么了。“  
  Mycroft好像仍旧不信，他慢慢的把手往下移。  
  睫毛，眼窝。  
  Sherlock赶紧翕动嘴唇，装作祈祷的样子。但他才不会真的祈祷呢，神又不是真的。他一定能找到有效的方法。他还没有尽力，他尽力了一定会成功。  
  鼻梁，脸颊。  
  Sherlock想把这只比蜗牛还慢的手抓起来，放到自己的嘴唇上。他又想这只手能细细的摸遍自己。  
  但是冰凉的手指在鼻尖停驻一秒，然后滑落到了被子上。  
  泪水与祷文一同迸发：  
  Mycroft.Holmes是个大坏蛋，地狱里的人与他相比也太天真；带走他只会惹祸上身，不如把他留下给我。  
XVII  
  恍惚中好像有人踹门进来，自己被枪指着带走。警局的讯问从上午持续到晚上。到底发生了什么？  
  Sherlock不关心。他突然失去了好奇心。  
  已经是晚上十点多了，但平安夜不需要休息。街道上热闹非凡，触目皆容光焕发，入耳即欢声笑语。  
  Sherlock麻木的从警局一路往回走。  
  走入贝克街了，熟悉的景象唤起了他的知觉。  
  冷，只有冷。  
  手机响了，是Molly。Sherlock机械的一边前行一边接起电话。  
  ”Sherlock，我刚才又化验了那个‘流浪汉’的胃袋残留物。之前只顾着检查尸体，尸体被带走我才又仔细检查了残留物。“  
  流浪汉？Sherlock思索了好一会儿才想起来那是一个曾让他痴迷的案子的死者。  
  ”里面残留了腐蚀性很强的化学物质。我还找到了没完全化掉的胶囊皮。“Molly啧啧称奇。”一般人难以通过服用腐蚀性物质自杀，是因为腐蚀性物质会先破坏食道，没了食道这些物质根本进不到体内。但杀死流浪汉的是个人才，用不易被腐蚀的胶囊皮包裹了药物！“  
  Sherlock听的脑仁儿疼。但221B门口停着的那辆熟悉的轿车，让他屏蔽了听筒里的声音。  
  Anthea从车上下来。  
  ”你还有不到两个小时装饰屋子的时间。来吧，愿赌服输。“  
XVIII  
  ”首相于今天透露，素来不被民众支持的某特务组织，于今日上午十时左右叛国，欲在某医院进行恐怖活动。警方及时赶到并成功阻止，击毙全部十三名前特工。截至今日上午十一时，严重扰乱国家安全与秩序的特务机构已成为历史。首相先生展露其强硬的手腕，为下一次大选连任系上了保险绳……“  
  首相心满意足的关上电视，再次翻阅手上的报告：  
代号001 死于心脏病突发不予抢救 死亡时间一月二十一日；  
代号002 有麻醉药品成瘾史，死于吗啡摄入过量 死亡时间二月二十一日；  
代号003  死于割喉 死亡时间三月二十一日；  
代号004 被携带狂犬病病毒的利器割伤，死于狂犬病 死亡时间四月二十一日；  
代号005 死于心脏排异反应 死亡时间五月二十一日；  
代号006 死于伞柄贯穿脑部 死亡时间六月二十一日；  
代号007 死于过敏反应 死亡时间七月二十一日；  
代号008 死于中风时异物堵塞喉管导致窒息 死亡时间八月二十一日；  
代号009 死于肝脏排异反应 死亡时间九月二十一日；  
代号010 死于开颅后贯穿伤 死亡时间十月二十一日；  
代号011 死于哮喘导致的窒息 死亡时间十一月二十一日；  
代号Harry 死于系统性免疫疾病 死亡时间十二月二十一日；  
代号Morpheus 死于输血感染 死亡时间十二月二十四日。  
  ”Morpheus下手真是干净利落，对前辈和同僚也毫不手软。“首相的脸上有掩饰不住的笑意。”可他居然真的以为背叛属下，亲自血洗MI6，我就能放他一马。“  
  ”他只是特工出身，论政治手腕当然不及首相先生。“内阁秘书长陪着笑脸。”只是派去暗杀My……Morpheus的狙击手还是没有音讯。是否放弃寻找？“  
  首相笑吟吟的敲敲桌子。”我也不能太小看MI6。那个废物大概早已被MI6杀掉了，不用找了。成大事者不拘小节。“  
  ”好的。那么等您成功连任，就可以重新选拔人才，缔造您自己的特务机构了。我先祝贺首相先生仕途无忧。“秘书长低眉顺眼的说着好听话。  
  反正你也不可能连任了。他心里这么想。  
XIX  
  Lestrade灌下一大口咖啡。”所以说，Mr.Holmes只是为了帮同僚躲过大清洗？“  
  ”没错。“Anthea舔着咖啡的奶盖。”虽然有点小意外，但整体还是顺利的。至于坑了一把Sherlock，先生自己大概也挺惊喜。“  
  ”他是什么时候决定逗Sherlock玩儿的？我还一直怕Sherlock添乱，想阻止他插手呢。“Lestrade后知后觉道：”幸好我没成功，不然不就破坏了Mr.Holmes的计划？“  
  ”我也不清楚。不过我知道Mr.Holmes说谎时讨厌别人盯着他看。“Anthea诡秘的笑了。”话说回来，你阻止就没成功过，不用后怕。“  
  ”切……“Lestrade有点尴尬。”Sherlock得知他被耍了，什么反应？“  
  ”也没什么，“Anthea动作优雅的刮杯底。”就在先生家挂满了槲寄生而已。“  
  正在用冰块敷嘴唇的Mycroft打了个Sherlock味儿的喷嚏。

**Author's Note:**

> 尾声  
>   ”流浪汉“的死亡时间是十二月二十一日上午十一点。经推测，腐蚀性物质开始伤害内脏，是在上午十点前后。  
>   Mycroft遭遇暗杀是在当天上午九点五十七。  
>   ——什么样的狙击手既会把枪打偏，又忘记处理指纹啊。  
>   ——大概是被死神玩弄的痛不欲生的那种吧。  
>   如果真的有神，也是很够意思的那种神呢。


End file.
